The development of information devices and communication networks in recent years has made it possible to collect large amounts of data. Also, types of business utilizing these large amounts of data have started to be common as well. However, there is a problem that accumulating and analyzing these large amounts of data require large amounts of CPU resources and storages and therefore a high cost.
To solve such a problem, there has been a processing apparatus that waits for a series of associated information and appropriately aggregates and holds data satisfying a specific condition when outputting the data (see Patent Literature 1, for example). A processing apparatus such as the one described in Patent Literature 1 accumulates input data, waits for further data according to a processing condition pattern for the input data, and outputs the resultant data when an ending condition or the like is satisfied. Such a processing apparatus outputs data subjected to predetermined processing in advance, and is therefore expected to bring about effects of improving the data usability and processing speed at the data output destination.